The Keep:Gotta Catch Them All
Overview Our party is a tight-knit community of core players. Together, we have enjoyed companionship, epic victories against bosses, and a steady stream of adorable pet raccoon pictures. Yet, something is still missing. We think it might be you. Subscribers and people with gems willing to contribute pet quests are always welcome. After removing inactive players, we have quite a bit of space, We'd love for you apply for our guild. We are looking for subscribers and mature players. We offer a place to call home with a strong core we want to build on. We are here for the long haul. Be honest *If you had a bad day and didn't manage to complete your Dailies, don't mark them as completed. We don't care if the damage taken by the party is enough to kill our heroes. Do you know why? Because you matter to us; We want to help you accomplish your goals. If we see somebody enduring some hardships we will take notice and give sound advice to help you put your life on track again. *Our members don't pay attention your attributes, you don't need to prove anything. If you follow this track you will only fool yourself and remain dissatisfied with yourself. *We understand that you don't want to harm other people. When you are on a quest, unchecked Dailies will cost damage to each participant. Don't be afraid of that. This is normal. We are not supposed to only have easy Dailies, so damage to others is expected. If you cost too much damage, this is because you aim too high, so maybe it would be better to take smaller steps first. *Let's suppose you had a bad day, or had no possibility to connect, or forgot to connect. This will cost so much damage that you will kill other attendants (i.e. lost one level + gold + one item). Know this situation will happen to all of us some day. This is not a catastrophic event, albeit not really pleasant. Everybody is united so we will deal with it. Because we are together. Our quest goal Our primary quest goal is being time-efficient so despite any damage we suffer we expect our members to make the most of their hero and execute them to finish quests as fast as possible. If possible finish one boss per day! See the quests planned for next week. Rules #Being social is really important. It’s the small things like a hello that count! #'You must check the chat log at least once a day, so you know what’s going on' #'You must interact in the group chat at least twice a week.' #'We expect who can to contribute with gems to Quests and Challenges' Quests Guidelines #Accept quests within 18 hours. If you take too long to accept the quest, we may start without you. If 18 hours have passed we usually wait for a minimum of 13 members to accept the invitation. Our quests usually start at +4 GMT. Keep in mind that people may be busy and not able to respond right away, and we want to make sure everyone has a chance to join the quests. #If you are about to die, and you cant afford to, buy an HP potion that takes effect immediately, instead of waiting for a heal that may never come. You can sell back excess Eggs and Potions for GP. Also "Calling for Healing" is one of the best options, just ask for help from our healers at the chat or send a message to them. #Planning of Quests is done on the "Future Quests" sheet on the Party Sheet. Add any Quest you like to share your Scroll for, to the bottom of that list. Note that once you get invited you will have access to all our private resources and others spreadsheets. Applying for the party #Fill the application form below #Party Application Form #Wait for the Guild Master to answer your post (usually in less than 12h) #Accept the invitation request for our Party #''If all of our spots are filled you will be put on the waiting list (usually in 1 or 2 days a new spot will open since we only keep active members in order to give new prospects a chance to be part of our group and grow together with us)'' Current Challenges Log in to Habitica (2017 October) This challenge is to encourage people to log in to Habitica and read the party chat every day. The winner will be chosen randomly (excluding myself) from the participants. I will end this challenge on 2017 November 01. Zombies vs Ghosts (16 oct - 5 dec) In this challenge you join one of two teams, set yourself a goal for the week, and score 1 point for your team if you manage to fulfill your goal. You win and lose as a team, everyone decides their own reward at the start of the week. Special Achievements Guild Ranks Ranks The rank of the member will be displayed at the Party description and in our Wikia. Can also be displayed at the player profile. #'Diamond': Are Top Tier Players and Most Trusted Officials whose constant contributions to the Party are indispensable #'Platinum': Commanders who play an active role in benefit of all our Members and gave gained the utmost authority and respect #'Gold': Captains that contribute to Our Quests and Challenges and are of crucial importance to the party. Can Chose and Start Quests. #'Silver'. Party Officials who have special place in our hearts and are constantly engaged: incentivizing and helping our fellow friends #''Unranked Members'': Those who joined recently and are still in trial. #''Those awards are made by vote or a discretion of a High Ranked Member.'' #'''All subscribers '''are awarded Gold #2 automatically for supporting Habitica and Contributing with Quest Gems. Prizes Priz2es Prizes Leaderboards Most Single Damage at the Boss Current members Category:The Armory Category:Parties